


They Just Got Married

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 8





	They Just Got Married

Joe和Donald要结婚了。没错——尽管他们两个如同其他人一样，都认为对方是自己几十年来最难缠的政/界死对头。此刻是美国时间上午十点。阳光愉快地照在美/利/坚/合/众/国的华盛顿特区。街上礼炮轰鸣，在同一辆豪华敞篷车的后座上他们两人都穿着工整的西装，紧挨着，面对对方丝毫不掩饰地幸福地笑着，握着对方满是皱纹的手。

“为什么街上笑着祝福我们的会有这么多人？”Trump问道。

“我想他们大概仅仅认为我们是一对普通的同伴侣。”Biden温和地说道。他忍住了想要微笑地挥手回应人们的期待的想法。他知道Trump一贯很不在乎（也许也是太在乎了）平时与人的相处，以至于他的——无论是推特还是现实交流，都很容易变成一个堆放辱骂词汇的垃圾场。

“是啊，伴侣。一对普通的*同性恋*。”Trump大声抱怨道，开始难耐地扯起他的红色领带。“我觉得有点太热了，Joe…我可以把领带脱下来吗？”

“我很抱歉，不行。”实际上Joe只是平静地帮自己旁边的人抚平了他衣领上的褶皱。作为关系中的年长者，好吧尽管他们年纪都已经挺大了——他还是更乐意作为施予的一方。

Trump突然抬起头来，拍拍他的脸。

“Joe，你还在生气吗？”

“你是指哪方面？”

“我是指……嗯……之前我的一些行为。”Trump突然变得有些不好意思起来，“我在大选的时候……对你说过一些过分的话。我叫你Sleepy Joe，再比如……”

“那都没关系，我甚至叫过你’小丑’呢。”

“但那不一样！”Trump叫道，“实际上那个时候我很难受，听到你那么叫我。你下场之后甚至不愿意看着我，告诉我其实你——”

Biden皱眉看着他：“所以其实你只是希望我也能对你道个歉。好吧。对不起。Don。”

Trump叹了一口气，之后放心地向Biden靠过来，身子陷入软绵绵的车载软垫里。Biden感受到较年轻的爱人的如释重负，不禁哑然失笑。让Donald学会如何自如地道歉还是一个问题。但是Biden毕竟是他年长的情人，他更愿意作为施予的一方——从任何角度来说。

——尽管路还很长。

“今天晚上我能提一个要求吗？”Trump埋在他的肩膀上低低地问。  
“当然可以。”  
“我喜欢你竞选的那条蓝色领带——它看上去真的很*火辣*，在竞选的时候我就这么想了——我希望你能戴着那条领带触碰我。”  
“Don，”Biden再一次对他年少的情人哭笑不得。他仿佛看到了他的情*人几十年前的样子——西装革履，金发飘扬；永远自信、永远充满野心——“At your service.”

于是Donald精神百倍地抬起头：  
“太棒了。那么现在我们要去见Obama了。虽然是为了选票……但是他会为了政/治/正/确，同意我们做他的收养人吗？”

浅蓝色的天空下偶尔有一只鸽子飞过。万里无云。在不知道几条街的外面，有人正在低吟浅唱：  
*我的情人，我的生命之光，欲*望之火*  
*愿你永远在我的心口徜徉…*

Barack Obama大喘着气从梦中醒来，仿佛刚跑了一场三十多公里的马拉松。这场梦对他而言太恐怖了。以至于他甚至想要预约一场专门的脑部检查。还好只是个梦。竞选刚刚结束。他心有余悸地叹了口气。查看Joe Biden给他回复的最新消息。

“早上好！Mister Obama。我想你应该已经接到我想要购买新的敞篷车的订单了？——双人座的。有什么推荐吗？”


End file.
